Irresistable Temptation
by Sunajesh'sja
Summary: Yup, Martin and Aviva... y'know. XD I had to do it, I just HAD to! XD


**BAAAAANZAAAAAIIIIII! *pounce* I had to do it! I couldn't resist! XD Shut up, Quentin! X3 A) I know what I said and B) It doesn't have to be realistic; it's a fantasy, dangit! And if I typed "Chris" anywhere, my bad. XP I still get them confused for some reason.**

Aviva watched him from a distance. There was something a little off about him today. He was still acting the same; it was extremely subtle. Then again, she wasn't quite feeling 100% herself. It wasn't anything she could explain, she was just… distracted, and he seemed to be a little distracted himself. He was still laughing and joking with his brother like usual, but part of him just wasn't there. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"What's going on?" Koki asked.

"Does Martin seem like he has something on his mind to you?"

"You noticed it too, huh?"

"Yeah."

They both just watched him worriedly for a second.

"Well, I'm going to the movies. You coming with?"

"Not today, Koki. I want to work on the power suits a little more."

She only pat her shoulder and walked out. Jimmy was already gone. Aviva watched her ask the brothers if they wanted to go. Chris agreed, but Martin shook his head. They both gave him worried looks before tenatively leaving him. After everyone else was gone, she approached and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah. I just don't know what I want to do today."

She smiled.

"I know what that feels like. You wanna help me?"

He smiled back.

"I can try."

She hooked her arm through his and they walked to the station together. They chatted idly, most of the time he doing the heavy lifting and passing her items. He went to pass her the screwdriver, but she missed and grabbed his hand instead. Everything stopped then. They both stared at the mistake, then looked up at each other. Shyly, she took it from him, both still gazing at each other.

Before they realized it, they had already pressed their lips together, his hands on her hips, her arms around his neck, tool on the floor. She ran her hands up his neck to hold his head, one hand at the back and the other on his face, kiss deepening. He audibly stifled a grunt and moved his hand up her back, toying at her lips with his tongue, the taste of her tropical chapstick entering his mouth. They both tightened their grip on each other when she gave him entrance, both beginning to shudder.

As he gently and slowly explored her mouth, sharing the taste of the chapstick, she took her hand off his face to wrap her arm around his lower back and press herself fully against him. He unknowingly pressed forward with his hips, hands wandering back down, resting on her ass. She broke away to kiss at his neck, slowly running her free hand down his face and chest, earning a grunt out of him. She could see that right now, he wanted it more than she did, but not for much longer. She flicked her tongue at his ear and kissed down his neck, he moving his head to give her room, sighing. He tightened his grip absently, loving what she was doing.

Becoming more enthralled, Aviva ran her hands up his shirt, suckling at a spot almost at his shoulder. He gave a short gasp and tried to pull her closer. She pulled his shirt and jacket off from behind him, and he ducked out of them almost eagerly. She ran her hands up his arms admiringly before taking his lips again, more passionately this time, a distraction while she removed his belt. Discarding it, she put her hands on his hips and began trailing kisses down his chest. He shuddered, both of them feeling the movement below. He slowly unzipped her jacket, she shrugging it off with a mischeivious smile, and also removed her shirt.

She reached up and started kissing him again, fervently and needy, driving Martin back until he was forced into one of the seats. Without breaking from him, she settled in his lap, both of them grinding against each other, he slowly getting harder. He unhooked her bra and she pulled out of it, jerking it out of his hand and dropping it in the floor. He gasped and stiffened nearly fully, almost panting when she pulled away to tease his ear. With that, she slowly slid down in the floor, listening to him shudder. He could only watch her as she unzipped his pants, stiffening the rest of the way.

Aviva only looked Martin in the eye as she started stroking him. This would do nicely for her. It was a nice size without being a freak of nature. It didn't take her long to find out where all the good spots were. He gasped and tensed up, then sighing as she massaged the head, gently squeezing on the up stroke. She then used the other hand to stroke the rest of the length, watching him close his eyes and furrow his brow. She kept it up until he grunted and jerked, breathing deeply, head thrown back. He relaxed and looked down at her when she took her hand off the head and stroked him faster, instead running her free hand up the leg of his shorts, which sent a shiver through him and caused him to shudder again. He sighed and bit his lip when she gripped him tighter.

She knew exactly what she was doing to him. She further constricted her thumb and forefinger, concentrating on the tip again. He started gasping and squirming, breaths punctuated by light whimpers. Cock throbbing, he gripped at the sides of the chair, trying to control himself and his breathing. In a moment of distraction, he grunted and thrust into her hand, wanting more. Enjoying it about as much as Martin, she gently wrapped her lips around the head, tasting his precum, letting the force of her sucking pull her down. He grunted, almost moaning, too involved in the sensation to notice he was trembling.

Aviva placed her hands on top of his, stopping to flick the tip of her tongue over him, his breaths strained and shuddering, almost a wheeze. His breath hitched in his throat when she circled her tongue around the tip, a strangled whimper escaping him when she gently started playing her lips over him at the same time. He felt sweat trickle down his temple. He didn't know how much more he could take. He pitched forward when she started taking in most of the length, almost panting. He whimpered and sat back, now needing it as he threw his head back, gritting his teeth. She could tell he was right at the edge by the way he was writhing. At that point, she decided to give him a break.

She heard Martin's breaths increase in pitch as she swallowed the entire shaft, taking the head and a little more into her throat. She slowly slipped him in and out of her throat, driving him crazy. He started whimpering, shaking now, movements becoming more and more uncoordinated. He twitched again, hips jerking forward inadvertently, when she moved faster on him. He moaned, almost a whine.

"Aviva…" He sounded a little alarmed. It almost seemed like he was trying to squirm away from her. He grunted hard and clawed at the sides of the chair, entire body tense.

"Aviva-" He was cut off by his head jerking back and a sharp cry. He gasped in the last seconds before cumming.

"Aviva!" His back spasmed and Martin jerked forward, shoving himself down her throat as his cum poured out of him.

She only waited until he was finished before pulling away and settling in his lap again, tongue in his mouth, giving him a taste of the remnants of the precum that remained. He undid her belt and unzipped her pants, breaking away from her to kiss her neck. She teased the slit of his cock with her finger, his breath shuddering as he kissed down her chest. He pried both their shoes off before raising his hips for her to slip his shorts down, kissing down her stomach as she raised up on her knees to slip hers down as far as they'd go. He started to touch her, half stiff already; but she stood to remove her jeans the rest of the way.

Before she could process, she found herself on top of the miniaturizer, Martin grinding his hips into hers. He gave a pleasured grunt as he kissed and nibbled at her neck, slowly losing control. Aviva wrapped her arms around his shoulders and shifted her hips so that the head was poking at her entrance. He gave a broken gasp and absently bit her, rolling his hips forward to position it correctly. By the time she winced and pushed his head away, she couldn't feel anything but his cock in her.

He closed his eyes and rolled his head back, grunting. She dug her nails into his shoulders, both of them panting and shuddering. He was taking his time, savoring the feeling as his cocked throbbed and begged him to end it now. Martin relaxed and dropped his head, shuddering for a moment before looking her in the eye. She whimpered, bringing her hand up to the back of his head.

"Martin…"

She opened her legs more, tightening herself around him and increasing their pleasure. He couldn't stop himself from moving faster, to which they both responded with grunts. Lying fully on top of her, he pinned her arms by her head, propped up on his elbows, and snaked his tongue into her mouth. She whimpered again, beginning to squirm. He tightened his grip on her wrists a little as the feeling amplified again. Unexpectedly, her pussy throbbed around him hard, forcing a jolt of cold electricity through him, to which he shoved into her as a reflex. They both cried out, almost panting. She turned away and broke the kiss to whimper again, and he pushed himself up, arching his back, sliding in and out of her a little harder.

"Aviva…"

She arched her back as well, writhing against him, moaning. Things were heating up quickly now. He rolled his head back, a breathy grunt forcing out of him. He let go of her wrists to push himself up more, pulling farther out of her. She gave an urgent whimper, moving with him now, timing her movements with his, hands on his shoulders. Martin shuddered and thrust slowly, gripping at the machine under them. She moaned desperately, tightening her grip on his shoulders. After a few more moments, she gasped deeply, shuddering, and sat up to meet him, arms wrapped around his back to hold herself up. Now he moaned as it tightened around him more, causing him to thrust faster.

Both of them panting now, Aviva started whimpering, teasing and licking at his ear. He jumped and grunted loudly at a quick surge of pleasure, feeling his temperature rising. It was taking all his strength to keep from just throttling her. She threw her head back and whimpered loudly. He was trembling, gasping for air, feeling so good. He swallowed hard.

"Oh god…"

Aviva let go of him to lay back, whimpers increasing in pitch until she cried out, calling him.

"Ai, Martin!"

He smirked at her lapse, grunting loudly and pitching forward as he got closer to release, thrusting harder and faster, she moaning loudly. He could feel himself trembling and sweating as he felt the pressure building, crying out. He moaned with her as he prodded deeper into her, things continuing at an almost dizzying pace now. He hit somewhere in her that was just right as he worked short, high pitched yelps out of her. Martin himself gave a strained moan, almost a growl, as he rode the edge, body tense and eyes rolled back, almost fully on top of her, pounding into her with everything he had.

"Aviva!" He choked out.

Her only response was to cry out again, bucking under him. His breath caught in his throat in the few seconds before orgasm. He screamed as he came, his cum pumping out forcefully, then could only utter short, stuttering cries as listening to her extended his pleasure. All at once she went quiet and stilled for a few moments, then tried to restrain herself from screaming as she came as well. He slowed as she quietened down, before pulling out and collapsing beside her. She rested her head on his arm and put one hand on his chest, both of them smiling.

**Rebound erections like that don't actually happen free and in the wild, but DOESN'T MATTER; had sex fic. XD**


End file.
